1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to connector assemblies for electrical components. More specifically, the invention relates to connector assemblies having a pair of connectors which are suitable for establishing electrical connection between elongate straight lamps, glass fuses and the like and an external electrical circuit via a terminal portion of an electrical lead.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional connector assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 50-36658, which discloses a fuse box having a resilient metal strip (a good conductor) bent into the shape of the letter "U" when viewed cross-sectionally. In addition, a pair of open slots are formed in both sides of the strip. Fuse holders, which are provided with tapered surfaces that inwardly incline are provided at both ends of the metal strip and are in the shape of a circular arc for clamping respective ends of a cylindrical fuse therebetween.
Coupling projections, equipped with a pair of locking concave members that are located in opposition to the slots of the holders, are provided on the edge of the fuse holder attachment member of the fuse box body. Moreover, a fuse box made of insulating material is provided with a plurality of pairs of square through-holes so as to allow mounting of the holders from beneath the surface of the fuse box.
Coupling projections, equipped with locking concave members, are provided on the edge of the attachment member containing the through-holes of the fuse box body. By providing slots that engage these projections on the side of the fuse holders, one side of the slots engages the locking concave members of the coupling projections resulting in coupling therebetween which allows attachment and removal of the fuse holders.
In the prior art described above, the fuse or straight lamp holders are typically connected to another conducting member, lead wires, etc. via the fuse holders by means of soldering, or by means of caulking band-shaped conducting strips having a small width, commonly referred to as BUS bars. Thus, in the case of this prior art structure, the use of connecting tools, such as a soldering iron or caulking tool, is required. As a result, connection is typically not possible in confined, dark locations (such as inside an automobile engine compartment).
In addition, in order to install the fuse or straight lamp holders on conducting metal plates (such as those of the automobile body and chassis), it is necessary to place special insulating bushings between each of the fuse or straight lamp holders thus making installation both cumbersome and laborious. Moreover, since the contact members of the fuse or straight lamp holders generate heat due to the flow of current, the entire fuse box is required to be made of expensive, heat-resistant plastic, such as 66 nylon.